Incomings and Outgoings at Tachikawa Mannor
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: Well well well...Mimi's parents are gone for two week, meaning she has a whole mansion to her self...what could be going on in this young girl's head?


Holy monkey! I got another craaaazy idea…I got this while watching Even Stevens believe it or not… (Just in case there are any lawyers reading this, I don't own that show or episode.) So here we go with the story, Digimon is owned by some other guy yara yara you know what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 1 – How red light turns green.**

"It's only your best scam yet, with this we are guaranteed to get that money." Appeared across a computer screen.

"I know I can't wait, I already got 13 replies." A girl read of as she typed the message. 

"13?!?! Already! In two days!" the next message appeared. 

"Yeah I know! This webpage thing was a great idea!" She typed off.

"Are you sure we can handle this?" The response flashed. She was about to type the message, but stopped when she heard a yell from down stairs made her jump. 

"Mimi?! Sweetheart?!" It shrieked. Mimi made growled to herself and typed one last message: 

"Heads up! My grateful mother is calling; I better go, see ya tomorrow." She typed and walked out of her room. 

"What!" Mimi yelled leaning on the rail of the staircase.

"Go to bed! It's almost eleven o'clock! You got school tomorrow!" Her mother yelled. 

"Mom! It's the last day! I don't even have to get up early!"  Mimi yelled sulkily. 

"I don't care, go or you're grounded!" she threatened, this made her eyebrows twitch. 

"I can't get grounded now, not when I'm so close!" she thought. Already taken enough from her mother, Mimi whipped around and stormed into her room. She slumped lazily on her bed, "Nihon Canyon…here we go!" she thought before falling asleep.

**********************************************************************

 Even though it was the last day of the school year the day turned out to be a gloomy one, to every one, but Mimi. She was a cheerful as she could be. 

"Hey Sora, Kari, Yolei." Mimi greeted as she sat down on one of the tables at the school cafeteria. 

"So…out with it Tachikawa, what happened." Sora asked quickly. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Nothing so far, my mom was pissed last night when I told you I had to go, so I didn't push it." She answered, "But, it seems to be going well, she doesn't suspect a thing, even with all the stuff I dug up from the basement and took to my room." 

"So we are still on for the big bucks then!" Kari said cheerfully.

"Of course, as soon as my parents leave we can start making the preparations." She announced, "They said they were gonna go around three today, you stay outside until they leave then I'll give ya a signal. The Kakeras are the first family that will arrive."

"What time?"  Yolei said taking care not to miss any detail.

"They said nine thrity." She said, and before she could say anything else a beeping came from her bag. "Hold on…" she said taking out a cell phone and answering the call. "Hello." She said politely, "Why yes this is…yes sir we have vacancies…let me take that down." She said taking out a piece of paper and writing on it before putting it away again, "Raika…Ichiro, ok…no, thank you sir, yes I'll make sure of that…" she finished hanging up. She then allowed her head to slump down and crash on the table.

"…OK…What was that about?" Sora asked dumfounded. 

"Another family…three of them, they want the best room…at six." She said from the table.

"SIX! That gives us barely three hours to get EVERYTHING ready!" Kari said worriedly.

"Yeah, how in the world are we gonna manage that!" Yolei said desperately slamming her soda can on the table.

"Heads up…" Sora whispered as she noticed someone or some ones approach the table.

"Manage what?" the first one said.

"Tai' don't even try, they won't say anything, they never do." The second one said sitting down. 

"Oh come on they will tell us, right Kari?" Tai said giving a playful glare at his sister.

"Yeah, we are going to Mimi's after school today and-" Kari begun but both Yolei and Sora jumped at her and blocked her mouth shut. Meanwhile Mimi still had her face on the table. 

"What's with her?" Tai asked and Matt shrugged in response.

"So what do you say we drop by her house to see what's-" Matt started but was cut of as Mimi's fist came near to his face.

"Do not…I repeat…DO NOT do that…" she threatened shaking her fist at his face.

"There that should hold her." Sora said wiping her hands.

"Yup, she should learn to be quiet now." Yolei added taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Next to her, Kari had a piece of duck-tape on her mouth and her hands where tied behind her with dental-floss.

"Hey Matt…There…there goes Joe and Izzy, why don't we go and…talk to them about…that thing" Tai said nervously.

"What thing?" Matt answered cocking an eyebrow.

"You know! THAT thing, it was off and now it's back on." Tai said cocking his head at Mimi's who just watched curiously.

"…Ooh…THAT thing…at the place! Yeah it was off and now its back on…yes very important…lets go and talk to them…" Matt said getting back up and walking away with Tai.

"Did that just happen?" Yolei asked dumfounded.

"Is it just me or does the stupider they act the cuter they look?" Sora said giggling, "Which one do you like better?" 

"Uh…Now is not the time to worry about BOYS! Stay on topic!" Mimi yelled blushing deeply.

"Mmmmff! Mmmhhhpppf!" Kari's voice came from behind them.

"Oh my God! Kari! I forgot about her!" Yolei said turning to her. She was still trying to say something. Yolei then ripped the duck-tape of her mouth.

"You did not need to-Oooow!" she yelled realizing how much duck-tape hurt. Just then a bell signaled the end of break time.

************************************************************************

"OK honey we will be going now." Mrs. Tachikawa said to her daughter.

 "Have fun!" Mimi encouraged.

"Here is the phone number of the hotel." She continued handing her a piece of paper.

"Ok…bye." Mimi said taking it.

"And here is the number to your aunt Giselle, if you need anything juts call here." Mrs. Tachikawa continued.

"OK, OK, OK. Got it." Mimi said.

"And these are al the emergency numbers. Just case." Her mother droned on.

"Can we leave TODAY." Mr. Tachikawa said.

"You know…Dad's right; I shouldn't hold you up any longer." Mimi said closing the door but she was stopped about one inch before the door frame.

"What did we agree on?" Mrs. Tachikawa said one last time.

"No parties." Mimi said automatically.

"And?" Mrs. Tachikawa continued.

"No boys." Mimi answered.

"And?" She asked once more.

"Absolutely no boys." She answered now very annoyed

"That's my girl." Her dad said practically ripping her wife from the door and into their car.

"Finally! She said peeking through the window." She said to her self then jerking the curtains open and closed.  A little while later Sora, Kari and Yolei came ruching through the door.

"We ready?" Mimi greeted.

"Let's do this." Sora agreed.

"Let's go!" Yolei said.

"We be jammin'!" Kari said turning on a small stereo she carried, while the other three looked ant her sweatdropping. "What?" she said confused.

So that is THAT. Stay tunned for the next chapter: Preparations and Guests. Aaa what do the girls have planned for a mansion that is practically theirs for two weeks? Anyway one last thing: The Raika Ichiro family belongs to Kae-chan and the Kakeras belong to Jazzy. Luv you two, you're the best! 


End file.
